Team Dragon Force
by BonBonBerrill
Summary: Being apart of Fairy tail means everything to Hestia and Setsuko but sometimes with the amount of trouble they get into the more hilarity that is insured from guild fight to sing charms. They fight side by side with each member of their family when enemies threaten their Nakama and will stop at nothing to keep them safe. Laxus x oc ,Rogue x oc
1. Meeting Team Dragon force

_"In a land far, far away,_ _lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail."_

"Come on come on hurry up Set-cchi we're being left behind by Hestia-cchi and Cara-cchi!" the ice blue haired mage clicked her tongue off the roof of her mouth annoyed at the flying brown and white cat, "Shut up Bree, go catch up to them if you want...just be quiet". The ice tone of the girl made the flying cat sweat drop at his partner same icey behaviour as always, but sighed and flew ahead in the distance. The ice blue haired girl stopped walking and turned to look over her shoulder and glared into the forest surrounding the road, something wasn't right.

" _This is Setsuko Yukimura, a talented ice mage that rivals another particular mage in her guild, she tends to be cold to her friends but also ice cold to strangers, she also has a bad habit of zoning out"_

"Suko-chan!" the icey girl turned to the another girl on the same path, The girl had waist length curly chocolate brown hair but the one thing that stood out was her stunning glowing green eyes one of which has a jagged scar down the middle of it. She smiled radiantly at the icey blue hair who was frowning as usual but the brunette didn't take notice to it and her smile got bigger. "Let's hurry up and get back to the guild now that the missions over."

" _This is Hestia Oyama an S-Class wizard, she is a very strong wizard that could rival the destruction of most of her nakama of Fairy Tail and level a whole village. She is usually her happy hyper self but is quite vicious when angry."_

Setsuko sighed at the hyper girl, "Yeah let's go and get home already" she said with a small smile to the girl in question. Behind her where two flying cats both smiling at the bond between the two and Caramel turned to one another smiling "She's only nice when Hestia-cchi is around" Breezy commented about Setsuko while Caramel smiled at her fellow cat "That sure is right nanodayo"

" _These flying cats are Breezy and Caramel, they were both found separate by Setsuko and Hestia both with the magic of Aera. They are able to fly as well as carry their companions, both have weird habits such as Breezy's -cchi suffix and Caramels Nanodayo at the end of her sentences."_

"It's been weeks since we last were there I wonder if anything exciting happened!" Hestia jumped up and down on the spot with an excited face, crossing her arms Setsuko raised a brow at Hestia. "Really...with Fairy Tail everything is as how you put it...Exciting." Hestia giggled at Setsuko blunt reply, "Now let us be go-" the buzzing in Hestia bag stopped her, she took the bag off her back and placed it on the ground. Opening the bag Hestia pulled out a large crystal ball that Setsuko knew was a communication Lacrima but sweatdropped at how she fit it into her bag instead being simply and use a compact communication Lacrima. Hestia looked confused she had remembered that she only told Master or Mirajane to call when there is an emergency, she looked nervously at Setsuko before activating it.

The White haired Beauty of Fairy Tail Mirajane Strauss appeared in the crystal ball which shocked both the exceeds "Mira-cchi!" Breezy cheered but stopped at the grim look on her face and eyes filled with unshed tears. "Mira what wrong?" Setsuko sounded worried which was an odd occurrence which scared the other three even more, tears began to fall from Mira's eyes "Please...Please tell me you're near Magnolia" there was a shaking in her voice. "Please…" the concern for the Women showed on their faces but they were more confused than ever, "Yeah we are just outside of the town Mira what's wrong? Talk to us!" Hestia replied concern evident in her voice.

The Lacrima was moved to the raining alcohol champion of the guild who also look more frustrated than ever "We need you both back as soon as possible Phantom lord attacked us and are after Lucy". Setsuko growled at the guild mentioned while Hestia looked more confused "Who's Lucy and why is Phantom lord attacking us?". Cana looked more angry as time passed and was about to speak when she was cut off by a smiling Hestia "You can tell me later if Lucy is part of the guild there is no question we'll be there to help but you need to answer one question why was Mira crying?". Cana smiled but growled after asked that question, "Laxus w-."

A glare appeared on the usually smiling face of Hestia "I should have known we'll be there in ten minutes you can count on us not like that bastard". Mira came into view with a smile present on her tear stained face "Thank you Hes-chan, Yuki-chan I know we could count on you". With one last smile Hestia shut the lacrima crystal placing it back in her bag before the smile dropped "I'll kick that bastard's ass for making Mira cry" The glare was prominent on Hestia face her green eyes glowing to an unnatural caliber as she turned to the fuming cats and a glaring Setsuko. Turning toward the town "Let's go" Hestia tone didn't suggest the idea it demanded it, with that the two ran toward the town more determined to get home more than ever.

 _ ***Fairy tail guild after the conversation***_

Mira turned to the rest of the guild with the ghost of a smile on her face, "Hes-chan and Yuki-chan are on their way" there was a bout of cheers throughout the guild at the two coming to their aid only leave one member confused on who Mira was talking about.

The blonde looked up to the group surrounding her Natsu had his usual 'Fight me' air around him with a grin on his face, while Gray was smirking "Finally it's been three months you'd think that they'd be home already." The blond looked more confused than when the conversation started, Erza standing in front of her seen the face she was making "What's wrong Lucy?" she asked looking at the worried blonde not that she was surprised. "Other than everything that is going on I'm confused at who Hes-chan and Yuki-chan are?" Erza looked surprised at that and placed a hand on her chin contemplating how the newest member didn't know them since their group was as famous as Titania herself.

"Have you not heard of then I am surprised that you don't know then as they are famous they have the Official titles Earth Crusher Hestia Oyama and Ice Queen Setsuko make up their famous team Team Dragon Force" Lucy's jaw dropped "No way the-" she was cut off by the guild shaking as large thud like sound came from outside. Looking out of the windows of the guild the fear became more evident in most of the people in the guildhall faces, Phantom Lord was here.


	2. Phantom lord

A light illuminated in the far distance from the gates of Magnolia pulling the quartet to a halt, "What could that have been?..." Setsuko looked to Hestia for answers. The shoulders of the brunette shook as the tears slid down her face looking up in devastation. "It's the Jupiter cannon..Oh no there is no way they could have survived that blast". When the light dimmed in the far distance that guild still stood, Setsuko sighed in relief "They're fine" Caramel commented looking happy at the still standing wiped the tears away "It just means we have to hurry if they use the cannon again who knows what could happen."

 **At the guild**

The scream of Erza scarlet echoed throughout the ground before the guild doors, as the magic circle disappeared her body was thrown back with the force of the blast. Changing back she to her clothes she hit the ground with a large force, and skidded to a stop.

As the dust cleared the large crater was left in front of the guild it was devastating, but the guild were more concerned about the hurt guild mate.

"I can't believe this, she actually stopped it" Macao commented looking as shocked as the rest of the guild members. Elfman standing beside him looked on up at the Phantom Lord guild hall, "Once again Erza is one of the manliest ones in the guild." Cana looked to Erza lying on the ground "Yeah.. But look"

Natsu ran over the the fallen Erza in concern "You okay, say something" leaning over her the phanting Erza who could barely move, to see if she was okay he was interrupted by a loudspeaker voice "Makarov has fallen, and now Erza can no longer stand". Natsu grunted and clenched his fist looking towards the moving guild hall. "Any sense of victory has slipped through your fingers, surrender Lucy Heartfilia immediately." There was a menacing pause as the tension was high surrounding the Fairy tail guild. "You have no choice!" the voice commanded but that didn't appeal to the Fairy tail guild.

Alzack stepped forward fist clenched in front of him "That's not gonna happen!", Bisca followed behind him "Like any guild would hand over one of their own to a monster like you!". Macao moved forward anger in clear on his face "You hear that, Lucy's staying put", shouts and cheers were heard from the rest of the guild. Lucy shoulders shook the thought of the guild protecting her like this made her happy, she didn't want to leave. The menacing voice came from the moving guild hall once more "I won't ask again!" tears began to fall down Lucy's face her hand over her right eye in the attempts to stop the tears, her shoulders shook once more as sobbed couldn't be heard from the blonde over the crowd. Many things ran through Lucy's thoughts at that one moment the feeling of guilt was overwhelming 'Maybe I should just go with them...Give myself up'.

"We would never betray her like that, you'd have to kill us first" with the shout from Erza it snapped Lucy from her thoughts and she looked up as more cheers came from the guild members. The veins in Natsu forehead bulged in anger "You can stop asking now because we are not gonna give you any other answer" his eyes began to dilate with the anger for the monsters trying to that his Nakama away "We're taking everyone of you Jerks down!". Lucy's tears began to gush down her cheeks as she covered her mouth in the attempts to quiet her sobs.

"Yes how dare you even ask us something like that we will never abided by your command!" came an ice cold shout from behind everyone along with a course of 'yeah' from two childish voices. Many of the guild turned to look at where the voice came from when they spotted four figures standing in the shade of the guild covering the menacing looks they have etched on to their faces. Tears flowed from Mirajane's eyes as a sweet smile come onto her face as most of the guild grinned at the new arrivals. "Yeah I agree with everyone else!" one of the figures stepped out of the shade as the sun beaming down illuminated her brunette hair and glaring green eyes. "How Dare you ever ask us that you Pompous Ass Biscuit!" the green eyes glowed with anger as the group of mages split in two for her to walk to the front.

Hestia's anger had hit its peak not only did they hurt Erza a dear friend of hers they also damaged her guild and now were demanding one of her Nakama the cheek of these people, she walked forward to stop at the crying blonde and placed a gentle hand on her head and ruffled Lucy's hair. The blonde looked up in shock to great the angelic smiling face of Hestia Oyama one of her idols next to Mirajane, but more tears began to fall as the guilt was reaching a whole new level. "Lucy right?" the blonde nodded her vision blurred due to the tears "Why are you crying? It's not your fault these asshats did this" the comment on the other guild elected a small giggle from Lucy which made Hestia smile widder before it dropped completely as she turned to the Phantom Lord guild hall. "I'd like to see you trying because you are going tO HAVE TO GET HER OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!." The velocity of Hestia voice had installed more courage in the guild around fueling them to not give up.

"IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT I'LL GIVE A SECOND HELPING OF JUPITER!" came a shout from the guild as the master was not happy about the Fairy tail reaction to his commands."YOU GOT FIFTHTEEN MINUTES TO PONDER THE FOLLY OF YOU ACTIONS!". The guild recoiled at the thought of another helping of the jupiter cannon.

Elfman flinched at the thought "No way…", Cana looked nervously around at the rest "What will we do" Loke followed up with her comment "They're gonna fire at us again!". Erza began to get up but was to weak and collapsed once again with Mirajane worrying over her "Erza." Gray turned looking concerned for the scarlet hair women "Oh no she's out, and she's the only reason the rest of us are still standing after that first shot."

From the window of the moving guild hall came black mist like creatures towards the Fairies, thousands of the spewing out creating an army of them, narrowing her eyes Setsuko glared at the oncoming storm "Breezy, Caramel keep out of this fight and help Mirajane with Erza" the two cats nodded and flew over to Mirajane, all the while Setsuko walked toward Hestia and Lucy her stone cold face intact. "What do we do?" Setsuko asked Hestia, said girl wasn't listening as she glared at the oncoming army.

"You're in quite a quandary aren't ya Fairy tail, there are only two ways this situation could play out. I've got my troops who will tear you apart or you'll be blown away by Jupiter." Macao looked shocked as the army came in the direction of the guild "Are you kidding me.. If he fires at us he'll kill his own men!." Wakaba looked nervously over at Macao hand raise in the air for emphasis what he was about to say with his pipe still in his mouth "Surely he's bluffing, who'd do something like that!". Cana didn't even turn around as she looked certain death in the face "No he's gonna do it" Macao and Wakaba jumped in shock mouths wide open, "Those Phantoms soldiers were created by Jose shade magic, they are not human so it won't matter to him if they are destroyed" Alzack and Bisca look horrified "What the heck are phantom soldiers" Bisca questioned Cana. "Your saying they are ghost" Alzack lost all the colour in his face.

Natsu walked up beside Cana and kept quite, Cana turned to him "We gotta do something to take out that jupiter cannon" the worry was evident in her voice. Natsu turned to her and smashed his hand into his palm "I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces, I only got fifteen minutes to wreck it right?" Natsu question Cana who nodded, with that answer Natsu ran forward toward the moving guild "Come on Happy." Running at a faster speed he jumped into the air and was caught by a flying blue cat simpler to Caramel and Breezy. "Aye sir!" with that they flew off with Elfman and Gray hot on their tracts " K Elfman we're gonna storm the place too" Gray said as he ran side by side with the white haired male "Oh yeah!."

Cana whipped out some cards and stood in a battle stance with Alzack , Bisca, Macao and Wakaba standing behind her ready to fight with determined faces "And we are going to stay here to protect the guild hall. You with me?" Alzack and Bisca pulled out their guns while Macao and Wakaba got into a fighting stance, Hestia and Setsuko turned to each other and nodded they both had hatred towards this guild and weren't going to be left out of the main fight. "We're going too to make sure those idiots don't die" Setsuko said as she took off running towards the icy path that Gray had created and followed them.

"Mira are you okay with everything here?" Hestia turned the white haired beauty who nodded "Go make sure my brother stays safe" with a nod Hestia took off in a sprint in the direction of the Phantom Lord guild hall anger coursing through her veins new determination settled in as she had neared the ice pathway. As the shade had began to arrive on the battlefield, Hestia with one final second turned around to the guild she sucked in a large breath "Earth Dragon Roar" the attack cut through a good number of the phantoms but more seemed to appear. With one final look and a click of her tongue she ran forward with faith in her Nakama to come out of this alive.


End file.
